


Passionate Kiss

by tnnyoh



Series: We Had Trust/I Choose Him [16]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kissing, Making Out, Passion, Rough Kissing, Short & Sweet, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, the two risking suffocation just for the feeling of having their lips against each others.





	Passionate Kiss

The two were locked in a passionate kiss, one that they both hoped would never end, her hands were resting against his hips and his were tangled in her hair, she led him to the wall and he felt his backside slam against it and let out a grunt. Diana wasn’t paying attention, or she didn’t care. 

She wouldn’t stop kissing him, her lips never straying too far from his.  She explored his lower body with her hands while her lips were finding their way to his neck, she kissed and bit his skin with such a gentleness that he almost didn’t feel it at all.   
  
Almost as if she could hear his thoughts, she became a bit more rough and dug her nails into his arms, she pulled him away from the wall only to shove him back against it and started to suck on his neck.  Forty-seven had little idea about sexual encounters nor romance, as he never showed much interest or inclination for the both of those things, but with Diana he felt comfortable, safe, even as she was pressing herself against him and biting his lower lip. He felt like he was connected with her in a way he could never be with anyone else, she was like the piece that completed the puzzle of his life.  He never felt normal, never felt like he belonged, but with her he felt like he was a person and not simply a mindless killing machine.    
  
He grabbed her by the arm, gently twisting it around so he could have the control of the situation, he pushed her against the wall, gentle enough to not hurt her but hard enough to force a moan from her lips.  He kissed her neck and down to her shoulder, feeling her body shaking against him.  She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, the two risking suffocation just for the feeling of having their lips against each others.  
This made him feel alive, it was exciting, strange, and new, and he didn’t think there was anyone in this world he would rather share this feeling with than Diana Burnwood.

 

 


End file.
